The List
by cutieismynam
Summary: lots of more stories comeing add me to autor alert to get them What happens when 3 girls make a list, along with drinking Butterbeer, and then giving to the one girl, who always seems to lose things in the worst places? Well ask the Marauders, they would
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans sat in the Common Room, with her two dearest friends, Violet Monarch and Macy Browne. Lily was the girl everyone knew, not because of popularity, mostly because of her 'Lover' James Potter. They also knew her from her distinct marks; Her red hair, and her emerald eyes. Lily disliked James. No, scratch that, she hated him with a passion. When she did see him, her face went about as red as her face. And not out embarrassment, out of frustration. Every moment that James Potter was around, it was like a living hell for Lily. He asked her out, every single time he saw her, he did everything in his power to annoy her, and he did everything in his power to get closer to her, even though all of the time it never worked, especially since Lily had a boyfriend.

Michael Johnson was one of the buff guys. His hair was dark brown and cut short, he hated his hair long. He was on the Quidditch team, a beater, and when not at Hogwarts he played Rugby. He was one of the 'popular' people, I guess you could say, even though most of the time, it never seemed that way. He had asked Lily out in forth year, Lily was excited to have someone else, besides Potter, asking her out. She thought he wasn't so bad so she agreed to go out with him. After the first date, they got along well and decided to stay a couple. Macy and Violet didn't fully trust him, but he treated Lily well, so they didn't ruin the relationship. Michael was a loyal guy, until they hit sixth year. Now, he realized that he could get any girl he wanted, but he also didn't want to leave Lily. So this caused a problem…

Now, Lily's friend Macy Browne was known well, mostly because she was a flirt, not a big one, but a flirt. She was a dirty blonde, with fair skin. Her hair was short , and cut in a boy style. She was a happy person, she never hurt anyone, considering she never went out with any of the people she dated. She loved toying with guys hearts, well except for Sirius Black. He took everything too seriously. When she first saw him, she thought he was cute, but when she flirted with him, he actually did it back, only to where people would think they were boyfriend, girlfriend. She didn't want that, she wanted to be free of relationships, even if there was none. She did not want to seem taken.

Violet Monarch was a beauty, shy, modest, pretty much your goodie goodie of the day. She had light brown, wavy hair, and light skin, with freckles. Violet was nice to everyone, even when it came to the Marauders, or at least she tried. The only one she ever really got along with, was Remus Lupin. She and Remus we a lot alike. They were very quiet and liked a lot of the same things. Violet didn't really know her feelings towards Remus, she liked him as a friend, but at times, more than that. 

The girls had been sitting in the Common Room doing their homework. Macy doing her Astronomy Chart, Lily doing her Potions, and Violet doing her Care of Magical Creatures homework. Doing homework was something that they would rather not do at the moment, but what else was there to do?

"Are you done yet?" Lily asked her friends, as she put her parchment and quill away.

"Just about." Violet replied, not looking up.

"Yeah, I think I've stared at enough stars for tonight." Macy getting up and putting her quill and parchment in her book bag.

"There." Violet said, smiling. She put her book, and parchment away.

"What should we do now, its only, four o'clock." Lily asked.

"We could go visit Hagrid." Violet suggested.

"Nah…How about we go get some snacks in the Kitchen?" Macy said getting up. Lily shrugged.

"Ok." Violet got up, as did Lily. They walked down into Great Hall, and found the portrait of the fruit. Macy went up to the portrait and tickled the fruit. The door opened, with a little noise, considering they never oiled the door. They snuck in and grabbed some Bertie Botts they had found laying around, and Violet made some sandwiches. Macy had got some Butterbeer, not the best idea…

"Macy, what are you doing?" Lily asked as Macy took 3 bottles of Butterbeer out of one the storage places.

"What? We need refreshments." Macy smiled. Violet and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Come on! Lets go." Violet said. They snuck out of the kitchen and made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lets go into our dorm, I don't want people listening to us after we start drinking these." Macy said.

"Yeah…" Lily said looking around at the students sitting around the Common Room. They walked up stairs into their dorm and sat down in the middle of the floor by the fire.

"Ok, so now what?" Violet taking some Bertie Botts.

"I don't know…" Lily said taking a drink of Butterbeer.

"Oh! Why don't we make a list about the good things about guys." Macy said, eating her sandwich.

"Wow, that was random. But a pretty good idea at the moment." Violet said.  
"Ok, then." Lily got some parchment and a quill out. "Number 1.…"  
"Getting kissed in the pouring rain." Macy said.

"Oh, nice one." Violet said.

"I have one!" Lily said writing it down.

"What is it?" Macy asked.

"Have that hott kiss when you're up against the wall." Lily said.

"Wow Lily, didn't know you had a dirty side." Violet said smiling.

"Shut it. Ok what's next?"

"Have a guy who thinks you're the world." Violet said.

"How romantic!" Macy laughed.  
"Oh, how about this: A guy that holds on as long as possible when giving hugs." Macy suggested.

"Ok. How's this? A guy that whispers in your ear that he loves you." Lily said.

"Oh how I wish a guy was that romantic, but keep it." Macy said looking at the list.

"Here's one: A guy who gazes into your eyes…" Violet says.

"Love it…"

And it went on like that all night, but as the night went on they got a little 'loopy' after drinking the butterbeer… Surprisingly, no one heard them laughing and joking around. Let's be glad they didn't play truth or dare. 

James, Remus, and Sirius woke up late, as per usual, and Remus happened to find a list...  
'What Every Girl Wants...' By: Lily Evans (James gasping!), Macy Browne(Sirius 'Yes!' ing), and Violet Monarch(Remus, acting as if nothing important..). They began to read the list.

1. Getting kissed in the pouring rain  
The boys started thinking. Hmmm, what if they did everything the list said? Would the girls fall for them? The conducted a plan..

First they needed it to rain, and that was easy since, oddly enough, the weather was rainy! They were a bit confused... But at least this helped! They just needed to figure out how to get the girls' in the rain to kiss them...

The girls were eating breakfast, also thinking about the list.  
"Hmm, I wonder what happened to that list..." Lily looking at Macy, who was fixing her brunette bob.  
"I'm not sure, but this weather is very odd, remember our first thing on the list?"  
"Oh yes, getting kissed in the pouring rain.." Violet, finishing her plate.  
"Hmmm" They all said together.

The boys' had found a way to get them outside, they knew that they went out there once in a while to visit the grounds' keeper, Hagrid. Perfect! 

Later on that day Lily, Macy, and Violet made their way outside to go visit Hagrid. They were talking in the halls, when the saw the famous three.

"Hello girls." They said all at once.   
Lily and her friends looked at each other, "Hello boys."  
"What are you fine ladies up to?" Sirius looked at Macy.  
"If you want to know, we are going to visit the grounds' keeper, Macy, looking at him.  
"Ha! Isn't that funny lads, that's were we are headed to." James smirking.  
"Funny." Lily rolling her eyes.  
"Why don't we all walk together?" Remus acting polite.  
Violet went over to Remus and they started talking. Lily and Macy giggled.   
"So..." James striking up the conversation.  
"Why are you going down there?" Lily. Macy had started talking to Sirius.  
"Well, we are good friends with Hagrid too."  
"Oh.."  
"Yeah.." They kept walking until they got to the entrance. It was pouring outside, oddly...

After visiting Hagrid they were making their way back when the storm got bigger, the boys showed them a place where they could stay until the stormed died out. Everyone was sopping wet.

Everyone seemed to be getting along, and they started to head back, even though it was still raining. Sirius decided to make a move... While Macy was still talking... He did take her by surprise when he kissed her, no one noticed since they were behind everyone.  
They stood there in the rain, getting soaked, kissing, and Macy loved each moment...

Lily and James were talking and actually getting along for once, and out of the corner of his eye, James saw Sirius and Macy...Time to make a move...But how to do it...  
"Lily...You...err...Have something in your hair. Here I'll get it." 'Smooth James, real smooth..' He leaned in and kissed her...In the rain...getting wet...like Sirius... But the moment ruined when she pushed away...  
"Potter!" she whipped he mouth on her sleeve, and ran inside. James sighed and looked behind him, Remus got the girl, they were softly kissing each other, getting soaking wet. 'Good for them..' He thought


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was upset her "Getting kissed in the pouring rain" wasn't from her boyfriend, but she did somewhat like it, wait what was she thinking?!

"Lily, there you are." she turned around, it was Michael.  
"Oh, hey Michael." she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Your sopping!"  
"Yeah, went to go visit Hagrid."  
"Oh, him again..."  
"Yes him, he is quite nice."  
"Whatever..." He was not paying attention anymore.  
What Lily didn't know was that James was watching the whole thing...  
'Man, why is Lily with this jerk?' He thought to himself.  
"So, where have you been?" Lily asked him, slightly angered.  
"You know, everywhere..."   
'I wonder what "everywhere" means...' She wondered. Michael was known to cheat, even on his hottest girlfriends, but Lily didn't think the rumors were true.

After the "raining" incident, Macy had started dating Sirius, but Violet and Remus seemed a lot more constrictive, and were more shy around each other. James sat and watched his friends get the girls. When it was time for bed the guys looked at the next thing on the list and talked about what had happened over the past few days.

"James, I don't understand why it didn't work for you..." Sirius sitting on the end of his bed.  
"Yeah..." James laying on his bed.  
"Worked fine for me and Moony."  
"I noticed..."  
"I just don't get it..."  
"Me either..."  
"Well maybe you can keep using the 'rules' on her, and maybe she'll fall for you."  
James sat up, "Yeah, you think?"  
"Sure."  
"Hmmm..."  
They took at the list out, "Come here Moony." Sirius said, as he got out the list.  
"Ok, number two...Ok, Have that one hott kiss where your pressed against the wall...Sounds easy enough." Sirius smirking.  
"Hmmm" the all said smiling.

The next day they set on a plan, and they were happy, and since it was Saturday, they got to go to Hogsmade. Of course Sirius had a plan to do this, Remus never said... James had no clue what-so-ever.

Lily, Macy, and Violet set out to go to Hogsmade. Lily wore a green turtle-neck, deep blue jeans, and Polo's. Macy wore her tight blue long-sleeve shirt, faded jeans, and boots. Violet wore a light blue collared shirt, sweater, and just laid back jeans.

Lily was planning to spend the day with Michael, but she didn't expect who else she would be spending it with. Macy was going to spend it with her lover, Sirius. Violet didn't complain, but was very happy about seeing Remus and shy.

Michael and Lily started to walk to the carriages, James went into the same carriage as them...  
"Hey Evans." James smiling.  
"Potter..." Lily looking mad already.  
Michael seeming bored. When they got there James went a different way but was still watching for his moment...

Sirius had taken Macy to 3 Broomsticks, and they hung out talking. Sirius thinking about both Macy and James, and how he was doing.  
"Excuse me for one moment." Sirius headed for the door.  
"Fine." Macy looking in her mirror.

"Pist! James."  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" James behind a barrel.  
"I could ask you the same question."  
"Well, I'm waiting for the moment."  
"Ok, but hurry it up."  
"Well, have you done it?"  
"Err...No."  
"Ha!"  
"Shut it. I'm going back in."  
"Fine." James still watched Lily, who looked very annoyed and bored.

"So I was playing rugby, and then he rammed me..." Michael.  
"Is that all you ever talk about?" Lily standing up, "RUGBY?!"  
Michael just sat there.  
"UG!" Lily stormed off. 'Hmmm' Thought James.

Remus and Violet had been talking for a while, and Remus had already kissed her against the wall...Surprisingly...Violet melted...Remus was pleased with himself, and they kept talking...

Sirius and Macy walked around and went down to the lake and he had her up against the tree when...He kissed her... Macy loved every…single...moment...

Lily had walked into a random shop, her eyes a bit red. James followed her.  
"Lily?" She spun around, half expecting it to be Michael.  
"Oh, what do you want?"  
"Um, are you ok?"  
"Super." She said plainly.  
"So, did you like the little kiss I gave you yesterday?" He mood changing completely.  
"What?!"  
"Oh, you know. The one in the rain?"  
"I most certainly did not!"  
"Yeah, sure..."  
"Potter! I didn't! I have a boyfriend!"  
"A stupid and ugly one."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You know what I said."  
"I can't believe you!" She was fuming.  
He walked close to her until she was against the wall, "You know you liked it." He said in a whisper.  
"I did no-" She was stopped by James kissing her lips, against the wall...Like in her list... She was enjoying it, until she realized who it was.  
"Potter!"  
"Yes?"  
"Ug!" She walked out of the store.

She hated that everything she wanted from her boyfriend, she was only getting from a guy she despised. She hated how her boyfriend treated her. But she didn't understand why she just didn't break up with him... After all he did...She was manipulated to stay with him, but she didn't know how. She just wanted to go cry in her dorm.

Macy and Violet met up and were beaming, they went to go find Lily, who had left early. When they found her, they left her be seeing she was upset. They knew that if she wanted to tell them, she would. They all went to sleep, deciding to talk in the morning.

Sirius, James, and Remus talked for about 5 min, until they passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the guys went down to breakfast, and were unusually quiet... The girls had come down, all talking, Lily seemed happy again, a good sign. Lily, Macy, and Violet had talked in the morning and cheered-up Lily. James was happy to see this. After they ate, the boys went up to their dorm to discuss part 3 and 4 of the list.

"Ok, number three and four...Ah, here we are," Remus, "3. Have a guy that thinks you're the world and 4. Have a guy that holds on as long as possible when giving hugs."  
"I think we can pull that off." Sirius.  
"The question is how." Remus.  
"Well, we could tell her, she is the world, or give her something..." James finally speaking.  
"Hmm, that could work." Remus.  
"Ok, for the hugging thing, we just hug her softly and long." Sirius.  
"Wow Sirius, gone soft have you?"  
"What! No!" Remus and James laughed.

The girls were making their way to Charms, talking and giggling.  
"Hey ladies." Sirius strolling up, Macy giggled. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Hey Violet." Remus smiling.  
"Hey Remus, are you going to Charms?"  
"Yes, I'll walk you."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey hey, Evans!"   
"Oh great."  
"Aw, come on now Lilykins." He was making sad faces.  
"What?" Lily not falling for it.  
"Lily!" It was Michael.  
"Oh, hey Michael."  
"Lets go sit."  
"Fine." James was quite mad that Michael interrupted 'their' moment.

After Charms, they had a free period, so Macy and Sirius hung out in the Common Room, Remus and Violet sat outside, and James sat watching Lily and her 'boyfriend', also in the common room.

She seemed so unhappy, why did she put up with it? James wondered this. The truth, in Lily's opinion, was that she was afraid of being free, and James wanting her, and her wanting the same. Of course, James didn't know this. And Lily wanted to keep it that way.

James was upset about all his "escapades" between him and Lily. He was happy how he made her so mad throughout all the tasks he did. He was pretty sure she liked it at this point. Lily didn't want to show it, but James somewhat knew it.

Sirius told Macy she was 'The world' and gave her a rose, and they snogged for a bit, until it was time for her to go get ready for her next class. Then he hugged her just they way he described, soft and longing. Macy loved each and every moment. Sirius was having a lovely time and for once he was happy, with his relationship.

Remus and Violet walked the grounds an Remus was going on and on about how he was, until Violet kissed him to shut him up. He was slightly embarrassed, but he gave her violet and said she met so much to him. she was so happy, she was the one to hug him. Just as planed, Remus made that hug last forever.

James still didn't get his chance yet. Lily was loyal to her boy friend even if he wasn't loyal to her. Michael had said he had some 'business' to take care of. Lily sighed and said ok, then she started to read and write in her book. James thought 'Here's my chance.'.

"Hey Lily."  
"Oh, what do you want?"  
"Well you don't look like you're having a fun time, and since I'm not, maybe we can do that together..."  
She looked confused.  
"Ok, um, well to put it simpler, do you want to do something?"  
"No."  
"Why not? You obviously don't have anything to do since your 'boyfriend' left you."  
"He didn't leave me, he just went out!" She looked as if that meant something else...  
"Ok, gez, well do you want to go or not?"  
"Fine..." James smiled cockishly.  
"Stop it, it doesn't mean anything." She said grabbing her coat.

They walked outside to where the carriages to Hogsmade were.  
"Shall we?" James trying to be polite.  
"I guess we shall." Lily not sure about what she was doing.

When they arrived James took her to Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, then to Zonko's Joke Shop, mostly for his needs. Then she wanted to go the Pet Store to look at the owls. James couldn't help but laugh how Lily got when she was around owls.

"What are you laughing at?" She threw some hay at him.  
"Nothing..." He said still smiling. She got up and looked at the cats. She decided not to torture herself anymore and walked out of the store, and since she dragged James in the Pet Store, he made her go in the Qudditch Supply Store.

"Ug, do we have to go in there?" Lily stopping outside the store.  
"Yes, you dragged me in the Pet Store, so I get to drag you in here. Besides I have to get a few things."  
Lily didn't budge.  
"Aw come on Lily..." She took her hand and made her go in. She was a little amazed, they had some things she had never seen before, like bludgers with spikes on them, snitches as small as her thumb, 'What don't they have?', she thought. James had gotten himself a new pair of goggles, so he would be able to fly faster, and see where he was going.

By the end of the day Lily was so tired she practically fell asleep in James arms when they were walking back. James of course didn't care, in fact, he loved it. But now that the night was over, there was really no good moment to say that how much he cared about her, she wouldn't know it being half asleep. So he decided not to, (which is twist I know, I didn't even expect it!). But he thought he was doing the best thing, so as long as he didn't get too mad he was ok.

When they got back to Hogwarts, it was just about time for curfew so they walked quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they got there it was deserted, so being her 'sweet' self she hugged him and thanked him for the evening, but 'wow' that hug went on forever! Lily was so tired, she probably would fallen asleep in his arms, if James hadn't pulled away. Then they went up to their dorms, only to find all their friends eagerly waiting their excuse for being gone so long.

Lily explained everything she could, before she fell asleep. James was described every little bit of information to his friends, (ok, not 'every' bit, but hey, gotta make it funny.), until they forced him into sleep. James was happy though, he was winning over the girl after all...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Lily was very quiet. Her friends were worried, but they knew that when Lily was quiet, she was thinking. Since the night before she had told them pretty much everything, they supposed that she was thinking about James and what she felt towards him. She was thinking all right, but not just about James, but mostly about Michael. She was very confused. Michael was so annoying and controlling, but why did she stay with him? She was searching for the answer.

James was glowing. He was very happy that Lily and him had been getting along. It seemed perfect. But how did it effect her? He had noticed she was being very quiet lately, but he didn't know what her friends knew. He was worried, but he didn't want to make her any more upset then she was. So he decided to leave her alone for now, besides, him and the Marauders still had to look at the list.

During Transfiguration class Lily was spacing out, and doing very badly at turning her rat into goblet. Not that she was good at Transfiguration at a normal basis, but she was very unfocused now. Her feelings were twisted. She wanted to focus on the problem in front of her, but somehow that reminded her of the other problems.

Violet was thinking as well, but she wasn't as confused. She really liked Remus, and she loved how he treated her. She was treated like a lady. She loved that he did all that for her. But she was worried, not about Remus, but about Lily. Lily wasn't being like her normal happy self, or her normal grumpy self. But she wasn't too worried, Lily was Lily.

Macy wasn't worried at all about Lily, she just figured that Lily was finally making up her mind about who she liked. Macy was mostly focused on Sirius. What great hair he had, and how he looked in that shirt, etc. Well there was Macy for you.

After Transfiguration they had a Lunch break, so Remus, Sirius, and James went over the list. Lily, Macy, and Violet went to the library to get some privacy.

"Ok, list." Remus pulling out the list.  
"Alrighty lets get this over..." Sirius sitting down.  
"Hey now Sirius, this list got you the girl." James looking at him about to laugh.  
"Yeah, yeah, it was just my charm."  
"Whatever." James looking over at Remus.  
"Ok guys, here is the 5th and 6th one, stay focused." Remus looking at both of them.  
"5, A guy that whispers he loves you in your ear."  
"Oh gez." Sirius, "I can't take anymore gushy stuff." Remus and James rolled their eyes.  
"6, Have that moment where you just gaze into each other's eyes."  
"Hmm, any girl would love staring into these eyes." Sirius gloating.  
"Whatever." James said grabbing the list.  
"Ok, lets get this thing going." Remus.

After their other classes they all hung out in the Common Room, everyone except Lily anyways. Lily had went off with her 'boyfriend'. No one had bothered to change out of their school robes because they were eager to talk to each other. Sirius and Macy were sitting at a table talking. Sirius was pulling off the gazing in her eyes part, when she noticed she went quiet staring back. Violet and Remus sat on the couch, Remus was reading her part of his favorite book. Remus and Violet would look up and start gazing then Violet would blush, and then they kept reading. James sat by the stairs to the Boy's Dorm, while his friends had their fun. He was wondering where Lily had gone...

Lily and Michael where sitting outside by a tree. He was talking about Qudditch, she wasn't listening. She was still thinking about James.

"What's wrong?" Michael sounding worried.  
"Oh, err... Nothing just thinking."   
"Oh, ok. So anyways..." He went on talking about Qudditch again.

She was getting bored and wanted to go, then she heard a cell phone. It was Michael's phone.

"Who was that?" Lily looking curiously at him.  
"Err...One of friends, Fred... I have to go. Me and him we're supposed to practice today."  
"Oh, ok." He got up, so did she. He pecked her on the check and walked away. She stood there.

Right now, Lily was upset, and did not want to be bugged. She headed up to the Common Room. There she saw her friends sitting there and looking happy. She didn't understand why she was never that way around Michael. She also saw James, who was sitting in the corner. Since he wasn't already up to her and talking to her she figured he was deep in thought, so she made it her business to get him out of it. She went over and sat down next to him.

"Boring day, huh?" Lily shocking him out of his thought.  
"Huh! What? Where did you come from?"  
Lily laughed, "No where."  
"Oh, well that makes more sense. So what have you been doing?"  
"Listening to my boyfriend talk." The word boyfriend stung in James ears.  
"Sounds fun."  
"Really? I wasn't paying attention." They both laughed.  
"So.." James got up, "Want to go do something?"  
Lily got up, "Depends what that 'something' is..."  
"I was hoping you would decide that."  
"Good, I was hoping you would say that."

They ended up going outside to the Lake. James was trying to teach Lily how to skip stones. She finally hit something in the water, so they stopped, laughing. They both sat down.

"So, now what?" Lily turning her head, her hair flipping.  
"I don't know. You hitting that mermaid's head sucked the fun out of that."  
"Hey!" She nudged him. They both looked at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes.  
"Look, the sunset." Lily pulling her gaze away.  
"Yeah.." James still staring. ' Well here's your moment James.' He said to himself. He moved over to her ear and said, "I love you."  
This sent shivers up Lily's spine. She was shocked, not even Michael had said that to her before.  
"We'd better head back." She said quietly.  
"Yeah..."He wasn't sure if that was a good thing to do, but he still loved doing it.

They walked back and went their separate ways, and went to bed. Even though Lily really couldn't, mostly because Macy and Violet kept her up talking and asking questions, and because she was thinking about James. James had no problems sleeping, he slept and thought of ways to get Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

The guys were very pleased with themselves. They had gotten the girls so far, well all except James. He hadn't totally gotten Lily yet, but he was very confidant that he was getting her. The girls on the other had were very excited, but they were getting a bit suspicious.

"You guys, don't you think it's a bit odd that they have been doing all these sweet things?" Macy said sitting down next to Lily and Violet in the Great Hall.  
"Well, I thought it a bit odd, but it is nice." Violet getting a cinnamon roll.  
"Yes, but do you remember the list we made?" Macy helping her self to some toast.  
"So?" Lily, eating her egg and bacon.  
"I've noticed them doing many things that we put on that list."  
"Hey girls." Sirius, Remus, and James came up. Macy gave the 'Talk later' face.  
"Hey Sirius, we were just talking about all you." Macy smirking at Lily and Violet. Violet and Lily laughed.  
"What?" Remus and James asked, a bit confused.  
"Oh, nothing." Violet and Lily said at the same time, winking at Macy.  
"Is there something going on?" James looking at Lily slyly ay Lily.  
"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"  
Sirius, Remus, and James looked at each other. The girls giggled at each other.  
"Well anyways, what have you been up to?" Remus sitting across from Violet.  
"Oh, nothing really." Violet finishing her cinnamon roll.  
"Yeah, same old." Macy, looking at Sirius  
"So what are you lovely girls planning on doing today?" Remus being his charming self.  
"Oh, nothing really." Violet said.  
"Michael and I are going down to the Lake." Lily said with pride, and a little bit of sadness.   
"Sounds great Lily." Macy, sounding supportive.  
"So what are you doing, Macy?" Sirius said gazing at her.  
"Nothing. Just another boring day." Everyone but Sirius caught on, she was trying to get Sirius to ask her out.  
"Well, if you wanted to do something, we could go for a walk or something..." Sirius.  
"Hmm...I like that idea." She turned to him and smiled.  
"Okay, he'll meet you in a few, we guys have to talk over some things.." James, standing up.  
"Ok.." Remus and Sirius a bit confused. They walked out, and walked to the Boys' Dorm.

"Ok, the list." James pulling it out.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that.." Sirius.  
"So, number 7 and 8. 7.When you cry, he kisses your tears away. 8. When you're not with your guy he's all that you can think about." James.  
"How do we do the last one?" Remus.  
"Hmm, well I think we could tell...If we listen in on what they say tonight." James said slyly.  
"Oh, yeah.." Sirius. "Well lets go." They went out to meet the girls, well all except Lily, who went with her 'Boyfriend'.

Michael was talking about the usual...Quidditch. Lily was barely paying any attention, but she tried.. She mostly was looking out on the lake. She liked Michael, but she was getting sick of him pretty quick.  
"Lily?" Michael said looking at her cautiously.   
"Huh?"  
"I, uh, have to go..."  
"Oh...Why?"  
"I have to...practice with my team, you know.."  
"Oh…ok." He got up and walked over to the castle. 'Wait, he said he was going to practice quidditch, oh, he had to get his broom...Clam yourself down Lily..' She sat and thought about it for a few minutes, the decided to go to the Library to study.

Macy and Sirius had decided to walk around the grounds talking.  
"So…" Sirius trying to find something to talk about..  
"So.." Macy smiling.  
"Macy!" A first year she didn't even know, said.  
"Yes."  
"Um, this letter was sent to you, its urgent."  
"Thanks." She read it quietly. Then Sirius noticed a tear drop, ironically.  
"Macy?"  
"Oh, uh, its nothing."  
"Are you sure?" He put his arm around her.  
"Yeah.." She was a bit said, but why?  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"Not out here, not now."   
"Ok…In the common room tonight, say 9 o'clock?" Sirius.  
"Yeah, thanks." She hugged him, then walked away to the castle. 'What had happened?'

Remus and Violet had been talking about everything. But when it came to her parents, she got a bit touchy.  
"What happened?" Remus looking at her sadly.  
"Car crash, about a year ago." She said to the ground. Her eyes were red.  
"...Don't be sad Violet, I can't stand it.." He said, kissing her on the cheek.  
"What about yours?"  
"Mine, they are nice, not around much, work and such, but nice."  
"Hmm…" she said nodding." That's nice I suppose." They kept walking trying to understand each other a bit better.

James had been walking around the castle just doing his regular morning walks. He had seen Michael walking around, but where was Lily? Hmm... Lily in fact was walking to the Library. She had a bit of reading to do anyways. When she got in she was looking through the shelves when she saw Michael and Kate Deppn snogging.

"Michael?!" Lily almost screamed, she always obeyed the Library rules.  
"Lily! Uh..."  
"I can't believe you!" She grabbed her things, and ran out. Why did he do this to her? It made no sense. She had never felt this way before, anger, rage, sadness, and the feeling to punch the first person she met.

When she turned the corner, she bumped into James...Oh great...  
"Lily? Are you ok?"  
"Yes, perfectly fine. Just found 'Mike' snogging someone else, but ya know the usual.." She kept on walking, trying ever so hard not to cry.  
"What?! The wanker!" James trying to catch up with her.  
"Figures, I should of known. He was acting weird lately anyways..." She was not going to let him see her cry.  
"Lily, are you sure you are ok?"  
"No! I have no idea!" She fell into his arms, crying. So much for that. James was really happy and sad, he got to hold her in his arms, but she was sad which wasn't the best way to have it..  
"Lily, don't cry.. He isn't worth it."  
"But he ug! I hate him!' Lily said into his chest.  
"Come on, we should go back to the common room."  
"Ok." she said still holding on to him.

When they got there, it was empty, luckily. James went and sat on the couch, Lily still holding on to him, but she had let up and was just lying on him.

"Lily?"

"Hmm." He kissed her. Lily felt relieved, but she didn't want him to get the idea she wanted a new boyfriend. He was not going to get that satisfaction, she had said that before, didn't she.. But none the less, she did push him away at one point, smiling.

"James.. Don't please." He had a smirk on his face. Lily got up, said goodnight and went to the Girls' Dorm , and went to sleep.

Sirius got into the common room, to find James sitting there staring at the Girls' Dorm.

"Hey Prongs, do you mind? Me and Macy were going to talk."  
"Oh, hey Padfoot. Sure, night." James walked up, a bit happier then usual. Sirius decided to ask him about it later. Right then Macy walked in.

"Hey." She said quietly.  
"Hey," He walked over to her, "You ok?" 

"Somewhat.. Lets go sit down and talk." She walked over the couch.

"Alright." Macy went on to tell that her baby sister died in child birth, along with her mother.

"Macy.." Sirius cuddled her, she cried. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, in each others arms.

Remus and Violet walked in about 9:30, and saw Sirius and Macy asleep.

"Aw, do you think we should wake them?" Violet whispered.

"Nah, Sirius would get all upset about ruining 'their' moment." Violet laughed.  
Remus kissed her goodnight, and they headed to their dorms. When Violet got in the Dorm, she saw Lily was already asleep, holding her book. Violet smiled to herself, and got into bed. Today was one of those days where you just figured everything was a dream, it didn't make sense, but you understood it a bit too.

The guys learned things they were happy to know, and things they wished they didn't bring up, but overall, they were glad they knew. The girls felt secure, and happy with relieving themselves of all the pain and anger, or sadness. Tomorrow was a new day, hopefully that day, will be an even more understanding day


	6. Chapter 6

After all these unexpected events, you wouldn't think anything else could go wrong…And at the moment your right. Lily was thinking this as well. This life wasn't always agreeing with her… She fell for a fraud and she's now falling for a unexpected friend.

So Lily still had some issues with Michael, and she was determined to get him back, after all they hadn't officially broken up…. Macy had been doing better, she knew it wasn't the end of the world because she still had her dad. Violet was getting better at opening up to her feelings, instead of bottling them up. So, they had put the past behind them, or at least 2 of them did…

Lily was not going to let this guy ruin her life, but he almost did so she had to make him practically, jealous. She had a plan to do it, but she wasn't really sure that the person to use was exactly right..

"James!" Lily found herself calling after him, during breakfast.  
"Oh, my Lilyflower, there you are."  
"Shut it Potter."  
"Aw, were back to first names…"  
"Ug, why did I even bother." She turned around and walked away.  
"Evans wait!"  
"What?"   
"What were you going to ask?"  
"Well, I was going to ask you out."  
"What?! I mean yes. Wait, why?"  
"Well, because your-"  
"The hottest guy around, the most-"  
"No! Because I need to make my boyfriend jealous."  
"Why? So you can have him again?!"  
"No! Because I want to make him pay for what he did."  
"Oh, ok that works."  
"Great, so now, we have to act like a couple."  
"Well that, I'm good at." James put his arm around her waist. Lily rolled her eyes. Well, this is a way to make Michael jealous…

Macy was having a good dream, where everything in her life was perfect. She had her mom back, Sirius was the best boyfriend in the world, and she had everything she ever wanted. This dream she could stay in.. but sadly she was awakened by her bed moving from underneath her. Wait. Her bed? She opened her eyes, and found herself in the Gryffindor common room. When did she come out here? She sat up, and looked around. Something stirred beside her, she looked and found herself next to Sirius. She smiled, this was so like her dream, she loved it.

"Sirius…" She whispered, as she shook him gently.  
"Huh..?" He sat up. "Oh hey. Have a nice night?" She smiled his goofy smile.  
She smiled, "Yeah, you?"  
"Yeah, especially when I woke up." He smiled slyly.  
She pushed him playfully, "Shut it." She got up and started walking to the Girls Dorm.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" He sat up.  
"To change, I don't want to stay in these clothes."   
"Oh, yeah. Right. I better go do that too."  
"Yeah, I would like that." She went up and changed into her school robes. Sirius went up to his dorm to get changed.

Violet had gotten up earlier and seen Sirius and Macy still sleeping, so she decided to just leave them. She walked down to breakfast to meet Remus and talk to Lily and Macy, when they came down. When she got down she saw the most surprising sight. There, where everyone could see, Lily and James were holding hands and walking down the Great Hall. Everyone was shocked and they all stopped what they were doing to watch this rare sight. Violet was really surprised, this was a really weird thing, and Lily was letting it happen… Ok time to talk to Lily.

Violet walked up to Lily and James, "Lily? What's going on?"  
"Oh hey Violet. What do you mean?" Lily smiled slyly. James looked like he was enjoying himself. Then lily removed her hand from James', and whispered into Violets ear, "I'll tell you later." Violet nodded. They sat down and started eating. 

"Hey, has anyone seen Sirius, and- Whoa! What's going on?!" Remus walking up, and seeing James holding Lily's hand.   
Lily smiled, "We'll explain later." She looked around at al the people staring. Soon, after they actually started eating, Sirius and Macy came into the Great Hall, Sirius had his arm around her waist. And again, the whole room had their eyes on the couple.

"Hey guys." Sirius smiling.  
"Hey, have a good night?" James smiling.  
"Yeah-Wait, your holding Evans hand? She usually slaps you for doing that!" Sirius looked at them amazed.  
"Lily?" Macy smiled.  
"Yes?"  
"What's going on?"  
"I'll explain later.." They all sat down and ate. But, where is Michael? Hmm…

They didn't see Old Mikey at breakfast, which sucked… Partly… James wasn't disappointed one bit. But Lily didn't do this for enjoyment, she wanted Michael to see this… And again, James didn't care, as long as Lily was on his arm, he was a happy chappy. Remus, Sirius, Violet, and Macy still hadn't got their explanation, and they were wondering if they really fallen for each other, because this was so not Lily's behavior. They agreed that this had to make James happy so, they knew he couldn't have done anything to please her that great, to make her go out with him. 

Well, after some of their classes, lunch came around. So Lily had an idea where Michael would be, the Lake. She found James and took him outside.

"Whoa, I was in the middle of my lunch. What is so important? Not that I don't like that you need me." James smirked.  
"Oh, shut it. I know where Michael would be… So, I know where he would come see us and get jealous."  
"Oh…Right… Michael…"  
Lily looked over at him, "Come on. " She grabbed his hand and lead him to a random spot. "There he is! That scum, kissing Kate. Ug…"  
"So, how are we going to get him to see us, and how are we, you, going to make him jealous?"  
"Here he comes!" Lily started to kiss James, James didn't disagree. They kept at it for a while, and Lily had to admit, this wasn't that bad. She could get used to this, and when she was going over these thoughts someone interrupted them.

"Lily?!?!" Guess who… Yup, Ol' Mikey. He had his arm around Kate, but still gasping at Lily and James.  
"Oh, Michael. Didn't expect you to be here." Lily straightened up. James sorrowfully let go of Lily.   
"W-what are you doing?"  
"Well, we broke up so I went with Potter, mostly because he wouldn't CHEAT on me!!"  
"I didn't cheat on you!!"  
"Bloody Hell, you didn't. Lets take you having your arm around Kate's waist, meaning we're still together." Lily crossed her arms. Michael removed his arm, Kate looked at him in disbelief.  
"What, you still have feelings towards her?!!" Kate crossing her arms.  
"Yeah Michael, do you?" James stepped in. Out of the blue Michael went in and kissed Lily. Unfortunately for Michael, James was protective of Lily, even if she wasn't his real girlfriend. So POW, there goes Mike's shoulder.  
"Bloody Hell!!!!!" Michael fell down, Lily went over to James.  
"James! Gez! … That was a good shot." She rubbed his shoulder.  
"Oh, thanks."  
"What! What is wrong with you? You hurt him!"  
"Oh, nothing Madam Promfey cant handle." James said proud of himself. "Lets go Lily." She gladly walked, hand-in-hand, towards the castle.

Remus, Sirius, Violet, and Macy waited eagerly for James and Lily to return, so they could find out what is really going on. Lily and James walked in a bit later. Lily had her head on his shoulder. She was tired from that revenge, but one thing she didn't expect was that James was good boyfriend. For now anyways. Remus and Violet had fallen a sleep on the couch, waiting for James and Lily. Sirius had fallen a sleep sitting, with Macy sitting between his legs. When James and Lily walked in, they smiled. They thought it was really sweet how their friends loved each other so much. Lily didn't want to go to sleep, so James suggested they go up into the Boys' Dorm, and talk. She thought that would be nice.

"So, now that you broke your ex-boyfriend's heart, what are you planning on doing?" James sitting next to Lily on the floor.  
"Well, now that you have broken my ex-boyfriend's shoulder, what do you plan on doing?"   
"I asked you first."  
She smiled, "I'm not sure."  
"Well, are you going to fake-dump me? Not that I want you to."  
Lily laughed, "No, you're a really good boyfriend, oh and a really good kisser."  
"Really? Well now, that I never thought I would've gotten out of you." James smirking.  
"Shut it." She smiled. "So…"  
"So, do you want another wonderfully good kiss, from a really good kisser?"  
"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." Lily tried not to smile.  
"What?! Did you not just say I was the best kisser ever?"  
"No, I said you are a GOOD kisser, not the best kisser."  
"Well, too bad." He reached over and kissed her.

Common Room  
Violet woke up towards the middle of the might to find herself cuddled next to Remus, and oh, did he smell good. What ever cologne he used, it smelled really good! She could stay here forever. Remus felt the warmth of Violet next to him, and smiled. Even if he was partly a sleep, he knew that she was there, and she would be always… But what about him being a werewolf, he frowned at this, he still hadn't told her yet.  
He was hoping that she would understand, but then again, this is why he never had girlfriends. If they did find out, what would their reaction be? Would they spread it around? These were the thoughts that worried him.

Macy moved her neck, it hurt. She had been sitting in the same position and it had made her neck feel all weird. She moved a bit, and found she was in-between Sirius' legs. His chin was on her shoulder. She breathed in, and his scent surrounded her. Ah… It smelt so good. She turned so she was snuggled up against his chest. His chin went down, so he woke up.

"Huh..?" His eyes fluttered open.  
"Shh… Go back a sleep." A muffled voice came from his chest. He looked down and Macy was up against his chest.  
"Hey, I need to lie down, I cant stay in this position all night." He moved so he was lying on the floor.  
"Hmm…" She moved so she was still up against his chest.  
"Night."  
"Hmm…" Macy was already a sleep.

Boys' Dorm

After that kiss, they had talked, and soon fell a sleep sitting next to each other. James had woken up after a while, because fallen a sleep sitting had started to hurt his back. He looked over and saw Lily a sleep next to him.

"Lily…" He whispered.  
"Huh?" She muttered.  
"Do you want to sleep in that position all night?" Lily's eyes opened.  
"Oh…no, not really."  
"Here, take my bed, I'll sleep in Sirius'."  
"Ok… Thanks James.." She went into the bed and snuggled up until she was comfortable. She took a deep breath, and hmmm…. That smell… It was James cologne. It smelt really good… For once, she liked the smell, and for once…She liked James.

Even though the guys hadn't read the list, they had succeeded.  
9. Every time you breath in, his scent surrounds you…


End file.
